Love Pondering
by Sakuchii
Summary: It's Valentine's and I have no one I like. So, I decided to make a bet with myself and give the chocolate to the first stranger I meet and declare my love for them. To think that from all the people in the school, it had to be that Tsurugi Kyousuke from the soccer club...


**Love Pondering**  
_Simply Because I Don't Know You, Doesn't Mean I Can't Love You_

I took last glance in the mirror and fixed my uniform making sure it wasn't wrinkled. It was a Valentine's Day after all, and even if I had no particular interest toward it, it was still important day for the girls.

After an approving look, I put my shoes on and left the house. As I had managed to leave the house earlier than usually, I had still time to use before the morning practice. I decided to use this time to visit my older brother and so started to head towards the hospital.

My brother was injured years ago and I've been trying my best to save money for his surgery. It wasn't until recently that we had finally gotten the permission to perform the surgery. It had gone well and at the moment brother was doing his best with the rehabilitation.

"Nii-san," I greeted my brother who was lying on the bed while looking outside with peaceful expression on his face. When he heard my voice, he turned around and smiled at me with the kindest smile I had ever seen. I walked to my brother and sat on the visitors chair placed next his bed.

We chitchatted for a moment about trivial stuff, and then I already needed to head towards the school. As I was saying goodbye to my brother I added that I would pay a visit after school. Brother smiled at me, and told me to bring him some chocolate. I waved it off, saying I would bring some, if it was within my capability.

I entered the school yard and made my way toward the changing lockers. I had almost reached my destination when all of a sudden I heard a loud yell from my right side. Before I could do anything; in the next moment my eyes opened I saw a person jumping high in the air and landing just before me.

They got up, holding a soccer ball firmly in their arms, and glanced at me. The moment our eyes met, the world stopped. Their round eyes were so captivating, like a starry sky. I could stare at them all day, trying to find where the constellations were hidden. The hair looked messed up as the ribbon was barely able to keep the ponytail together. Yet, it looked picture perfect in my eyes.

Yes, all this was like coming straight from a shoujo-manga, where the heroine and the hero meet.

**_But there's no way this is from one!_**

Truthfully, I didn't even get a good look on the person, when they already were dragged away by other two, you were yelling to keep the soccer ball safe. Still dumbfounded of what had just happened, I heard Ichino and Aoyama yelling at me to capture the thieves.

It was too late, though. When I turned towards the way the thieves had went, they were already gone. I glanced at the duo who looked frustrated, and apologized. They shook it off, telling it wasn't my fault and the three of us headed towards the changing rooms.

As we entered the clubroom, Aoi and Tenma greeted me happily. The girl came to me giving me a Valentine chocolate and I thanked her with a light smile. I had known from the start that I would receive some from her, as the girl had told she would give one to everyone in the team.

But Tenma's chocolate was different; it was obvious from one glance. Whereas my packet was transparent and filled with small chocolate candies, Tenma's was a box wrapped in blue paper and it had a beautiful orange-colored ribbon.

The rest of the team received the same kind of chocolates as I. It only made things clearer that Tenma was a special to Aoi. On the other hand, why would he be? After all they were childhood friends.

The rest of the day went like a flash. I had few girls come to me while giving their chocolates. I didn't recognize them, so I wondered what had I even done to receive chocolate from them. But at least I had fulfilled my promise with my older brother; I could bring those chocolates to him.

What made me most surprised was the popularity of the second years. Out of the soccer club members, Kirino was the one to receive the most chocolates; Shindou came out second, losing by one chocolate. Even Kariya and Nishizono had received some chocolate; I wondered who they were from.

The after school practice started, and I found myself being paired up with Tenma; we were to practice our new hissatsu technique. We tried it again and again, failing every single time. After each failed attempt, we found ourselves back at the start.

"Tsurugi! There's someone who wants to meet you." I was lying on the ground panting heavily when I heard my name being called. As a response I stood up and passed the ball to Tenma, telling him to practice with Nishizono for a while. After that I headed toward the bench.

"Who is it?" I asked from Midori, and the girl pointed left while smiling smugly. Oh, I how much I hate that smirk of her. I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the person.

It was them. I'd recognize those captivating eyes anywhere. Their messed up hair was now combed up neat. But what were they doing at the soccer practice? Why did they want with me? Aside from the stumbling upon each other in the morning, I had never seen them before.

"I want to talk to you… alone," came out a determined but slightly timid request. They glanced around a little at the curious managers and players staring at us, and I got what they were after. It was better to change the scenery; that would be easier for both of us.

"I…" I turned to coach Endou hoping to get his approval.

He smiled at me. "Go. But do come back within ten minutes." I thanked Endou with a bow. As we headed to wherever they were leading me to, I heard Endou's voice laughing. "It's so good to be young."

A light blush appeared on our faces as we glanced at each other.

They took me to the backyard near a big tree, which was famous confession spot. I wanted to ask what they wanted from me, but before I could even voice out my question they were holding out something for me. It seemed to be a small box.

"Please take this chocolate… And also I love you! Wo-would you go out with me?" Came out an unexpected question. I had never been confessed to before, so my face flushed red from the thought of someone holding such feelings towards me. It took me a while to gather my thoughts together and give an answer.

"I will gladly take the chocolate, but sadly I cannot answer to your feelings. I don't even know who you are," I answered honestly, rejecting them. Their eyes widened at my answer, and after I took the chocolate, they averted their eyes away while scratching their neck.

"Haha, of course you would reject me… I mean, we just met each other this morning for the first time…" I heard then mumbling between their laughs. "And I knew from the start it was a crazy idea… giving the chocolate to the first stranger I meet in the morning and declare my love for them… just because I have no one I like…"

In any other situation I would've most likely laughed at the thought of it, but I understood clearly enough that they were serious. The whole situation made me interested about the person. A light smile appeared on my face. "I can't become your boyfriend, but how about we start as friends?"

They seemed far too surprised about the suggestion that in the very moment tears started running down their cheeks. I tried my best to calm them down, comforting them with words, by telling that everything was alright and they didn't need to cry for it.

They shook their head and smiled happily. "I'm just so happy. Nothing like this has ever happened to me! This is the best day of my life." I was captured by the smile and before I knew it, my heart beat was rising while a crimson started to cover my face.

This was very bad for my heart; I had absolutely no idea what was going on. There's no way that I had been captivated by a simple smile. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and then glanced at them. There was still something I needed to find out.

"I know it's rude to ask this after all that happened… but what's your name?"

They smiled at my question and approached me and kissed my cheek. While I was still in state of confusion, they gently whispered into my ear.

"My name is…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello and happy upcoming Valentine's Day! I see it very surprising to find myself writing a character x reader story, especially with this kind of twist. It would be very very kind of you if you could leave a review.

Once again. Happy Valentine!


End file.
